Nicollette Sheridan
Nicollette Sheridan (born 21 November 1963) is an English television and film actress, best known for playing Edie Britt on the ABC dramedy series Desperate Housewives (2004–2009) and as Paige Matheson of the CBS primetime soap opera Knots Landing (1986–1993). Career Nicollette Sheridan made her debut in the short-lived US primetime soap opera Paper Dolls in 1984, but her breakthrough came in 1986 when she joined the cast of the CBS primetime soap Knots Landing as Paige Matheson. She started out in a recurring role but was a series regular by the 1988-89 season. For her performance in the role, she won the 1990 Soap Opera Digest Award for "Outstanding Lead Actress: Prime Time" and the 1991 Soap Opera Digest Award for "Outstanding Heroine: Prime Time". The same year, she was named one of People Magazine's "50 Most Beautiful People". In 1990, she was cast as Lucky Santangelo in the television adaptation of Jackie Collins' Lucky Chances. She also appeared in several made-for-TV films, and after Knots Landing ended in 1993, she appeared in the theatrical films Spy Hard and Beverly Hills Ninja. In 1998, she auditioned for the role of Grace Adler on Will & Grace. Sheridan lost the role to Debra Messing, though she would later guest-star in an episode of the show. In 2004, Sheridan's role as Edie Britt in ABC's Desperate Housewives brought her renewed media attention. On 15 November 2004, Sheridan (in character as Britt) appeared with NFL wide receiver Terrell Owens in an introductory skit to that evening's Monday Night Football episode. Some observers condemned the skit as sexually suggestive, and ABC later apologized for airing it. On 14 March 2005, the Federal Communications Commission ruled that the skit did not violate decency standards, because it contained no outright nudity or foul language. Sheridan was nominated for a 2005 Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress and was ranked #48 on Maxim's 2006 Hot 100 List. In February 2009, during the show's fifth season, Sheridan announced her departure from Desperate Housewives. Her exit episode aired in April 2009 when Edie Britt was killed off in the series. In 2010, Sheridan was set to star in an CBS comedy pilot as a mother who battles with her British ex-husband to get her teenaged daughter to stardom, but the series was not picked up for the autumn season by CBS. In September 2010, Sheridan made a Hallmark Channel film, Honeymoon for One, in Ireland, playing Eve Parker. The film premiered on August 13, 2011 on the Hallmark Channel. Personal Life From 1979 to 1985, Sheridan dated singer and actor Leif Garrett. Two decades later, Garrett credited Sheridan for helping him at the start of his career, and said of her "She's a special person in my life." Sheridan was married to actor Harry Hamlin from 1991 to 1993 prior to Hamilin's marraige to Lisa Rinna. The pair had starred together in the 1990 TV movie Deceptions. She began seeing Swedish personal trainer Nicklas Söderblom in 2004 and became engaged to him on New Year's Eve 2004; the pair called off the engagement in October 2005. After her 2005 break-up with Söderblom, Sheridan returned to ex-boyfriend Michael Bolton, whom she had originally dated for five years starting in 1992. Sheridan and Bolton announced their engagement in March 2006. In 2006, Sheridan and Bolton sang a duet, "The Second Time Around", for the album Bolton Swings Sinatra. In March 2008, Sheridan posed naked for a London Fog charity ad which also featured Bolton. Sheridan and Bolton broke off their engagement in August 2008. Category:Actresses